Survivor: The Bahamas
'''Host: #Jeff Probst '''Contestants: #Marisa Calihan #'Ben Browning 16th' #'Yasmin Giles 14th' #Ashley Trainer #Russell Swan #Erik Cardona #Kelly Sharbaugh #'Laura Morett 12th' #John Fincher #'David "Dave" Ball 15th' #Monica Padilla #Shannon "Shambo" Waters #Brett Clouser #Mick Trimming #'Russell Hantz 13th' #Natalie White 'Episode 1:' Days: 1-2 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 15 *'Individual Immunity Challenge:' The players had to race across the ocean to a shoreline, where they would hunt for the individual immunity idols. The idols were attached to the back of each tribe's boat. The first concha de mar and the first madreperla to find their tribe's idol would be granted immunity at the first tribal council they attend. Winners: Russell and Natalie *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes are to assemble four puzzle wheels, attach them to a cart, and push the cart through a series of wooden fences. Upon reaching a sandpit with the cart, they then must dig up a set of planks to make a bridge. The tribes then push the cart over the bridge to a turnstile. The wheels are then removed and the pieces reassembled to complete the turnstile. The turnstile raises a fire wok on a pulley that lights the top of a platform. Winner: madreperla **'Reward:' Tribal Immunity and flint **'Eliminated:' Ben 7-1 (Dave received 1 vote from Ben) Episode 2: Days: 3-4 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 14 *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Five castaways are chosen to swim, one at a time, to a platform, grab a club, and leap off the platform to smash a tile that releases a key. The swimmer then retrieves the key and swims back to shore with it, allowing the next tribemate to go out. Once the five keys are collected, another castaway uses the keys to open a locked box containing a set of puzzle pieces that form a map of Micronesia. Three other castaways put the puzzle together. Winner: madreperla *'Reward:' Tribal Immunity, fishing gear, and a bamboo fishing boat *'Eliminated:' Dave 4-3 (Russell H. received 2 votes from Dave, John, and Russell S.) Episode 3: Days: 5-6 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 13 *'Reward Challenge:' In a playing area similar to a football field, the tribes start at opposite ends of the playing field with three canvas bags. The tribes have to battle their way to their end zone. The challenge ends when one tribe has their three bags and two of the other tribe's bags in their end zone at the same time. Winner: madreperla **'Reward:' Three sets of items chosen from a catalog by the tribe *'Immunity Challenge:' Four people from each tribe hold onto ropes that support a large net. The other castaways, one at a time, attempt to toss coconuts into the other tribe's net. The tribe who holds up their net for the longest time wins the challenge. Winner: concha de mar *'Eliminated:' Yasmin 8-6 (Ashley received 6 votes from Shambo, Monica, Laura, and Yasmin) Episode 4: Days: 7-8 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 12 *'Reward Challenge:' Four members of each tribe would swim out to a floating platform. One at a time, a castaway would dive down to a 30 foot (9.1 m) long steel cage that contained coconuts painted in tribe colors and with letters on them. The coconuts would have to be placed in a floating bin and the bin pulled back to shore. The four remaining castaways would unscramble a word puzzle using the letters on the coconuts. Winner: concha de mar **'Reward:' Three chicken hens and one rooster along with chicken feed *'Immunity Challenge:' Six tribe members would race to six point, sliding hub and harness themselves in. The six would then pass around a keyring to find a key their individual lock that secured the hub to a stand. Once unlocked, the hub would have to be maneuvered through the forest where six puzzle piece necklaces were hanging on trees. The two remaining tribemates would use the necklaces as keys on a decoding wheel, which would decrypt a three word phrase. Winner: madreperla *'Eliminated:' Russell H. 5-1 (Russell S. received 1 vote from Russell H.) Episode 5: Days: 9-10 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 11 *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes would divide into pairs that are harnessed together. Taking turns in rounds, one pair from one tribe would chase a pair from the other tribe through an obstacle course in the forest and attempt to grab a flag attached to the backs of the pair being chased. There would be a time limit of one minute to chase down the pair. If the chasing pair succeeded in grabbing the flag, their tribe would receive one point. If the chasing pair did not succeed, the other tribe would receive one point. The first tribe to score three points would win the challenge. Winner: madreperla **'Reward:' Steak, sausage, vegetables, spices, and wine *'Immunity Challenge:' Four members from each tribe would alternate at throwing rocks at hanging tiles. When the tile is broken, it would drop a bundle of puzzle pieces. Three tribe members and a direction caller would assemble a color-coded puzzle from the pieces. Winner: concha de mar *'Eliminated: '''Laura 5-2 (Shambo received 2 votes from Monica and Laura) Episode 6: '''Days': 11-12 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 10 *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes were to swim out to collect bundles of planks, sticks, and ropes. They would then have ten minutes to use these items to build a blockade of the other tribe's tunnel. The tribes would then race to tear apart the other tribe's blockade of their own tunnel and get all the members of their tribe through to the other side. Winner. concha de mar **'Reward:' A visit by two native Micronesians who would demonstrate how to improve the tribe campsite and catch crabs and fish. *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes were to use two stepping poles to transfer two tribe members from one platform to another out at sea. All the tribe members would then swim out to a smaller tower. To win immunity, the tribe has to get all seven of its members on the tower with both feet on or above the top deck. Winner: madreperla *'Eliminated:' John 3-2 (Erik received 2 votes from John and Russell S.) Episode 7: Days: 13-14 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 9 Episode 8: Days: 15-16 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 8 Episode 9: Days: 17-18 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 7 Episode 10: Days: 19-20 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 6 Episode 11: Days: 21-22 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 5 Episode 12: Days: 23-24 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 4 Episode 13: Days: 25-26 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 3 Episode 14: Days: 27-28 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 2 Episode 15: Day: 29 Contestants remaining after Tribal Council: 1